


here's to us (to now and forever)

by tjhammond



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, I can't believe I actually wrote this, M/M, it's too happy, marco tells thomas to fuck off a lot, overuse of parenthesis, this is literally just a pile of fluff, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjhammond/pseuds/tjhammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Mario falls asleep on Marco (and one time Marco falls asleep on Mario).</p><p>Also known as Thomas Is Completely Oblivious To Who's Sleeping With Who And Yet He Still Bets On Relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's to us (to now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gotzeus fic and it's utterly self-indulgent. for the purposes of this fic, we're gonna pretend that marco's injury never happened and that he played in the world cup ok. some of the guys are ooc and this is just a bit silly but eh. it was fun to write! (disclaimer: i don't own these people and this is a work of fiction)

Marco woke up to the sound of his teammates snickering and whispering-that was never a good thing, he had learned.

Yawning wearily, he cracked one eye open, taking in the sight of Thomas, Bastian, and Lukas watching him over the backs of the seats in the row in front of his.

Marco blinking confusedly and reached up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes when he was stopped short, unable to lift his right arm. He looked down and saw why.

Mario was sleeping; his body practically on top of Marco. His head was resting on Marco's shoulder and his upper body was slumped on Marco's whole right side. Mario's breaths came out in short puffs, stirring Marco’s hair and tickling the skin below his ear.

Marco couldn't help but think that Mario looked kind of adorable right now, drool and all. He smiled down at the younger boy.

More hushed whispering and muffled giggles could be heard coming from the trio in front of him and suddenly, Marco heard the distinctive click of an Iphone camera going off.

He whipped his head up, tearing his gaze away from Mario so he could glare at his teammates.

"Fuck off." he told them, his voice still rough with sleep.

The trio's heads disappeared; they had presumably turned back around. Marco could hear them talking in low voices.  

"I say by the end of the World Cup." that was Lukas' voice.

"Give it three months or so-after the Cup's done." Bastian.

"It's gonna happen during." Thomas.

Marco was too tired to care about what they were discussing, so he rested his head on top of Mario's and promptly fell back asleep.

-:-

The team was gathered around an outdoor TV as they watched the Argentina v. Nigeria game. There were two people to a sofa (chair? loveseat? Marco didn't know what they were called but they were pretty damn comfortable). Mario was lying across him, his head in his lap, asleep. Marco absentmindedly ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair as he watched the match.

"Hey! Marco! What's Mario doing?" Thomas called to him, sitting a couple seats back.

Marco turned around to glare at him.

"He's asleep, idiot."

"Oh," Thomas drew out the 'oh', a mischievous smirk on his face ( _this can't be good_ , Marco thought). "Because from here it looks like he's doing something else."

Marco looked down at Mario, confused. What else would he be doing, he's just lying down with his head on Marco's-oh. _Oh._

Marco turned bright red and cleared his throat.

"Fuck off." he managed to get out, not looking Thomas in the eye.

Thomas laughed and went to where Lukas and Basti were sitting. (They were practically on top of each other-why wasn't Thomas making fun of them?)

"You might as well hand over your money now." Thomas said to the two and Marco didn't want to know what he was talking about (although he thought he had a pretty good idea of what was going on).

-:-

They were assigned roommates when they got to their hotel.

Marco hadn't expected that; he had figured that they would get to pick who they roomed with.

When Mario's name was called out, he looked over at Marco and shrugged sadly. They had made plans to share a room together.

Mario was assigned a room with Erik and Marco was paired up with Lukas.

However, just because they couldn't sleep in the same room didn't mean that they couldn't spend every waking second together (that sounded better and less codependent in Marco's head).

Currently, Marco and Mario were in his room watching _The Wolf of Wall Street_. Lukas was out somewhere (probably with Bastian) and the room was nice and peaceful.

Marco yawned; jet lag fucking sucked and it was catching up to him. He turned to look at Mario, ready to ask him if he wanted to stop the movie and call it a night when he saw that Mario was already sleep. His mouth was open and his face was smooth and _god-fucking-damnit_ he looked really good in his sleep.  (Marco knew that watching someone sleep was fucking creepy but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly, he empathized with Edward Cullen for the first-and probably only-time ever.)

Mario was leaning up against the headrest of Marco's bed but then he shifted in his sleep and sunk down, rolling over in the process, effectively lying on top of Marco.

Marco let out a huff as Mario's head landed on his chest with a thump, knocking the air out of him.

Marco decided that he couldn't even be mad that Mario rendered him unable to get into a more comfortable position (even though his neck was killing him right now) because he just looked so fucking cute. Call him a sap or whatever but Marco adored the way Mario looked all the time, especially when he slept.

Suddenly his door opened and loud voices entered the room.

As Lukas and Bastian came into sight (Marco knew it), he silence them with a finger on his lips and raised eyebrows.

Lukas and Bastian shared a knowing look before nodding and walking back out the door (probably going to Bastian's room), whispering to each other.

Marco closed his eyes and thought to himself that he wouldn't have this moment go any other way.

-:-

They were on the plane back home and spirits were high. They were fucking weltmeister; they had actually done it. Mario didn't think he had stopped smiling since he knocked that winning goal into the back of the net.

The plane was relatively quite (well, as quite as a plane full of semi-drunk Germans is, which is to say not at all) and Marco had somehow managed to fall asleep on him.

Mario knew that Marco was nursing a killer hangover that would probably take him three full days to recover from. He had woken up this morning bleary eyed and grabbing his head whenever someone so much as whispered. So when they had boarded the plane and sat down, Mario had told Marco to go to sleep. And that's what he did, curling up sideways in his seat, his head in Mario's lap. Mario didn't understand how he was able to compact all of his limbs in such a way that he could fit in one tiny plane seat, but he looked really cute in this position so Mario didn't really care how he did it.

Letting his fingers lightly massage the older boy's temples as he slept, Mario wondered how the fuck he had managed to get so lucky. They had won the world cup together like they always dreamed of doing and it was Mario's goal that won it for them. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

"So Mario," Thomas slid up next to him, leaning on Mario's seat. "how's Marco?"

"He's asleep," Mario said rather confusedly because it was obvious how Marco was doing. "Why?"

"Oh you know," Thomas waved his hand in the air. "just wondering."

"Okay." Mario said, figuring the strange conversation was over, but Thomas didn't leave.

"Did you happen to confess your undying love for him sometime during the world cup?" Thomas asked in a rush.

The plane was strangely silent as if everyone was waiting to hear Mario's answer.

Mario blinked. "What?"

"Have you told Marco that, y'know, you're in love with him?" Thomas asked, eyes staring intently into Mario's.

Mario didn't know how to respond.

At this point Marco began to shift around, waking up. He blinked up at Mario and a smile formed on his face before he processed the plane's silence.

"What's going on?" he asked, voice coated with sleep. "Why is everyone quiet? Did someone die?"

Marco glanced up and saw Thomas leaning over them.

"Oh. Hey Thomas."

Mario still hadn't spoken, but a slight grin was forming on his face.

"So Marco," Thomas began. "have you confessed your love for Mario yet? Or has he told you that he loves you?"

Marco gazed confusedly at the older boy.

"What the fuck?"

Thomas began shifting nervously.

"Well, you see, me and Schweini and Poldi made a bet about when you guys would get _together_ together. I said that it would happen during the world cup. So. I wanna know if I'm right. Are you guys _together_ together?"

Marco let out a short laugh. " _Together_ together? What is this, second grade?"

Thomas didn't say anything, waiting for the answer to his question.

Marco looked up a Mario who gave him a small nod with a smile on his face. Marco sat up in his seat and gripped Mario's hand.

"We've been _together_ together since, like, 2010. Does that answer your question?"

Thomas stared at them, his jaw open.

"What? How did I not know this?" he managed to get out, still in shock.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Maybe because we never told anyone."

"I called it!" a voice from the back shouted. "I fucking called it!" Mario recognized that voice-it was Andre. "You owe me 50 euros, Mats!"

Marco heard Mats grumbling and smiled a little, leaning over to kiss Mario's cheek.

"Is that all?" Mario asked Thomas who was still staring at them in shock.

"Ye-yeah." the older boy shook himself out of his trance and started walking back to his seat besides Manuel.

"Four fucking years!" he marveled out loud to Manu. "They've been fucking for four years and I haven't noticed!"

Manu sighed and patted Thomas' shoulder. "It's okay Tommy, you don't notice a lot of things."

Thomas turned towards Manu. "What the fuck it that supposed to mean?"

Manu smiled. "Did you know Poldi and Schweini are also fucking?"

Thomas' jaw dropped open for the second time in two minutes.

"What?!"

Manu laughed. "You're so oblivious."

"Is anyone else together that I should know about?!" Thomas asked wildly.

Manu considered his question. "Well Benni and Mats-"

Thomas thinks he just had a heart attack.


End file.
